


Tattoo Talk

by metdray



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comfort, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, basically Minho taking care of poor lil jisung, bath bombs yes, not much of a plot just me projecting love to minsung, they talk about tattoos as well, this is really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metdray/pseuds/metdray
Summary: “Hey. Do you remember what you promised me before I took a bath?” They’re both back on the couch, enjoying a simple dessert of ice cream placed on the coffee table.But of course, since they’re so alike and Minho, too, is a little shit, he plays dumb. “What promise? I don’t remember anything of such.”“Hyung!” Jisung whines. “I want kisses! Please! I want kisses!” When Jisung tries to lean in, Minho dodges his attempts, a sly smirk playing on his lips. “Minho hyuuuung!”“Hmm. I guess a tiny kiss won’t hurt.”“I’ll take whatever I can get.”
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 6
Kudos: 190





	Tattoo Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like almost 3 months ago and i was lowkey feeling down in the dumps so i made myself happy by writing this lol and i kinda forgot abt it so here it is, i've edited n stuff but im pretty sure theres still a lot of mistakes (i hope not woops) 
> 
> enjoy? i guess? this is kind of a mess haha

Today, by far, was definitely the shittiest day Jisung has had in the second semester alone. What’s worse is that he keeps saying the same thing for many other days in the past, but today really took the cake. 

It has actually been building up to this, so not just today, but the past few days have been quite shitty as well. An endless loop of stress, coffee, and sleep deprivation. Those three have never been a good combination, and it breaks him down no matter how many times Jisung has experienced it from sophomore of high school to sophomore of college. 

What’s worse is that it isn’t even close to the half point of the second semester. 

Jisung unlocks the door of his apartment in frustration, almost losing the keys when someone knocked him over in the morning, barely decent enough to lend him a hand and he was late to class, too. It was bad enough that he took the overnight card that morning in the library, searching for a proper thesis for this stupid dumb assignment that took longer than necessary. His dumbass self forgot to do that online calculus quiz he had to do yesterday, and also to add on the skills of his forgetfulness, Jisung forgot to submit that report paper on his lab experiment when he had honestly completed it on time. So, now it’s considered late. And what does that mean? Points deducted. Adding on this list of Jisung’s misery, one of his group work partners, Youngsoo sunbae, has not completed his part of their research, and now that, too, is considered late. At this point, Jisung and Byeol really just want to kick him out of this _groupwork _project. His shift at the diner went longer than usual because Seoyeon had an errand to run, and Jisung, not being able to say no, told her he would cover for him. Adding to the cherry on top, it’s raining, Jisung forgot to bring his umbrella and he is cold as fuck.__

____

____

Stepping onto the threshold with clothes sticking uncomfortably to his skin, Jisung recounts all the things that have been going wrong today alone. His breathing is erratic, some of his papers probably got wet, and his whole body is so sore. He’s not surprised when his vision gets blurry and he knows the waterworks are coming soon. 

Jisung really just wants to collapse.

“Jisung? Is that y-“ Minho appears by the hallway, words stopping when he sees Jisung’s condition. “Baby, why are you all wet?” 

Before Jisung could answer—or if he could even muster any words at all—Minho disappears into the bathroom and reappears with two towels. Jisung puts his hand out to take it but Minho shakes his head and dries Jisung’s dripping hair and proceeds to take his bag off his back, taking the contents out to dry as well. He wraps Jisung in both towels, tying it like a bundle and it makes Jisung smile a little. 

“What happened to you?” Minho’s eyes are all on him now. It’s so gentle yet intense that Jisung forgets for a moment that he asked a question. 

He opens his mouth, but closes it. Jisung tries to come up with words, any at all, but it’s against him and he can’t really do anything. “I-I just-“ his words cut out and his throat kind of hurts. 

“Everything feels too much?” Minho asks, and he knows. It’s one of the things Jisung really likes about Minho, how he knows how Jisung is feeling without the need for confirmation. People always tell them how similar they are, but they’re not really that similar, not really. It’s about how their dynamic matches so well and how they rub off each other that makes people think they’re the same. The personalities they both own blend together beautifully together and bring the best out of each other.

Though, confirmation this time is just Jisung’s eyes fluttering close, eyelashes wet from the rain now getting mixed with tears. He doesn’t want to cry, but he can’t help it right now, but he needs warmth, so Minho gladly ties his arms around the younger boy.

“I c-can’t, hyung. I’ve just b-been so stressed and overwhelmed. Everything is j-just s-so exhausting. I’m so tired. I’m….so fucking tired.” It’s the type of cry where his breath is gasping and his throat feels heavy. Jisung can’t remember the last time he cried like this. His words are muffled in Minho’s shirt and it probably just sounds like gibberish to Minho. It’s wet and disgusting but that’s the last of Jisung’s worries now. 

They stand there by the door, Minho hugging him with the security he needs. Jisung is unsure how long they stay like that, but eventually he pulls his head back to look at Minho. The older brings his hand to Jisung’s face and thumbs the tears away, stroking his cheek with care. Nimble warm fingers gliding over cold skin.

If Jisung wasn’t this emotional, he might be embarrassed in the situation he’s in but the tears are still running and he can’t see much through it. Plus, he needs this. 

“Kiss me, please?” Jisung pleads. 

Minho smiles, warm and reassuring and gently kisses him. He kisses Jisung’s teary tracks, his forehead, his temples, his cheeks, his nose, the corner of his mouth, and finally, his lips. Minho is an angel, Jisung can confirm. Sometimes Minho’s presence is too good to be true. 

“Wash up, okay? I’ll give you more kisses after.” Minho gives him one last kiss on the lips. They feel like pillows. 

Jisung follows the orders and Minho turns the hot water on and helps him out of his clothes. Minho leaves the door open in case Jisung needs anything. “Just call my name.” 

The hot water feels so good, hitting all the sore spots and showering him in relaxation. Jisung cannot for the life of him remember the last time he took a bath. Probably years ago. Being engulfed in hot water feels like Minho’s hugs. He almost falls asleep, honestly. These days he’s only had time for five to ten minute showers. 

Jisung uses one of Minho’s bath bombs because he’s a little curious. Sometimes he sees Minho use it. Sure enough, it’s an entertaining sight to see and now the bathroom smells like lavender. When his fingers get pruny, Jisung takes it as a sign to get out. Clothes have already been set for him beside the sink and he recognizes it as Minho’s hoodie, a pair of sweats and a pair of boxers. Of course Minho would do that, not that Jisung is upset or anything, in fact he would have gone his way to get one of Minho’s clothes anyway. 

He realizes when he dried his hair that it hasn’t been this fluffy in a good minute. When Jisung gets out of the bathroom, a savory aroma hugs his nose and immediately his legs bring him to the kitchen. 

Minho looks up to the new presence and his face blooms into a smile.

“Hi, baby. You look adorable.” Minho’s hands find Jisung’s waist like home. 

“I look adorable all the time,” Jisung pouts for effect. “And you’re only saying this ‘cause I’m wearing your clothes.” His hands play with the hair on Minho’s nape. 

“You like it, though.” Minho boops Jisung’s nose with his own.

“I do,” Jisung giggles. 

“I cooked your favorite, by the way.” 

“Seafood Alfredo?” Jisung’s eyes shine excitedly. 

“With extra parmesan, sautéed prawns and garlic cheese? Just the way you like it.” 

Jisung smiles so wide, it feels like it’s reaching his ears. He’s so hungry he could eat an elephant at this point. Minho’s cooking is a blessing. He truly is the only one in their friend group that can actually cook without burning the kitchen or exploding the microwave. What a talent. 

They sit in the living room, watching Netflix while Jisung stuffs his cheek. Minho laughs and pokes his food-filled cheek, lips covered in the white sauce. Jisung, being the little shit he is, uses this to his advantage and kisses Minho, a loud smack on the lips. 

“Gross!” Minho laughs. Despite himself, Minho licks the residue, leaving Jisung laughing, too. 

When they’re done, they do the dishes together. Jisung washes while Minho dries. It’s a routine and it feels so domestic. Jisung loves it. 

“Hey. Do you remember what you promised me before I took a bath?” They’re both back on the couch, enjoying a simple dessert of ice cream placed on the coffee table. His eyes are a little desperate because his time with his boyfriend is limited due to their unfortunate schedules. While he can, he’s taking this opportunity. 

But of course, since they’re so alike and Minho, too, is a little shit, he plays dumb. “What promise? I don’t remember anything of such.” 

“Hyuuuung!” Jisung whines. “I want kisses! Please! I want kisses!” When Jisung tries to lean in, Minho dodges his attempts, a sly smirk playing on his lips. “Minho hyuuuung!” 

Jisung uses the big boys: his doe eyes coupled with his cheeks puffed out for effect and he makes sure his heart shaped lips are doing their job. Seeing the light of success, Jisung can see the way Minho’s resolve crumble, trying its best to keep up the wall but collapsing in the end. 

“Hmm. I guess a tiny kiss won’t hurt.” 

“I’ll take whatever I can get.” And they both meet halfway for a peck, but Jisung doesn’t let it end there. He can feel Minho’s lips curl into a smile of amusement and a sighing laugh at Jisung’s desperation. Kissing Minho feels like he’s in a world where it’s just the two of them together. Everything else is forgotten. His hands snake up to Minho’s chest while one of Minho’s hands angle Jisung’s face so their lips could properly slip into each other. Feeling Minho biting his bottom lip, Jisung allows entrance to deepen the kiss. Playing with the hair at the nape, Jisung tugs just a little, enough to drag out a sigh from Minho. 

It’s a lot yet not enough. Without breaking the kiss, Jisung climbs on top of Minho’s lap, situating himself as he straddles the older. Minho’s other hand automatically find Jisung’s waist, playing around with the piece of clothing until his fingers feel the hot skin underneath. The kisses are making Jisung dizzy in the best way and he tries to bring their bodies as close as possible. With a finger making soothing motions on Jisung’s waist, he let’s out a soft whimper at how relaxing it feels.

Oxygen, Jisung reminds himself, exists, and he needs it to breathe (unfortunately), so they both pull back, panting. Jisung’s lips are definitely swelling a bit, and he‘s sure his face is on fire. Minho, on the other hand, looks super fucking hot when he stares into Jisung like that. It makes him a little shy, having so much attention on himself, but Jisung drowns in it. 

“My pretty baby,” Minho says, voice soft and admiring. “You’re so beautiful, love.”

Jisung can’t help the tiny giggle that escapes his lips. The compliments, especially said by his boyfriend, makes him oh so happy. He loves the way he feels in Minho’s arms. The nicknames never get old as it nears their ninth month dating point, and it won’t get old ever. 

“Stop.” Jisung lightly punches Minho’s shoulder, not meaning it at all. 

“My adorable lil pumpkin.” Minho squeezes his slim waist and crushes him in a hug. “The world’s cutest baby.”

“Now you’re just pushing it.” Usually Jisung would fight against these compliments more, but for tonight, he kind of needs it. 

“But you’re my baby. I just wanna take care of you, Sungie.” Minho’s cheeky smile doesn’t make this any better. He loves Minho’s eyes, as it especially shines with adoration when he’s looking at his boyfriend. His eyes are so pretty, Jisung could stare at it forever. His eyelashes are so long and adds to the ethereal-ness even more. Jisung, trying to reduce the blushing, tries to stare at something else to distract him. He loves Minho’s eyes, yes, but it can really reduce him into a flustering mess when it gets too much, so he looks at Minho’s collarbone instead. He feels the sharp bones, feels the smooth skin underneath his fingertips, slowly caressing the art of ink. 

“I’ve been thinking of getting one for a while,” Jisung whispers. 

“A tattoo?” Minho tilts his head.

“Yeah,” Jisung nods, biting his lips. It scares him a little, honestly, but he really, really wants one. He has ever since high school but he never got around to do it. He isn’t even sure what design to do yet. All he knows is that he doesn’t want it to mean anything until he makes it mean something. 

Minho’s sunflower represents dawn, but it didn’t before. Before they even met, Minho already had the tattoo. ( _“Does it have any meaning?” “Nope.” _)__

____

____

It only started to mean a little something when Jisung pointed out how Minho often dances till the sun peeps out of the horizon. Minho liked it, he told Jisung. 

Most people usually get tattoos to represent something. Jisung just wants one because it’s pretty. 

“What’re you thinking about?” Minho’s hands drag around the younger’s thigh. 

“The design, I guess.”

“Any ideas?” 

Jisung hums. “I don’t know if I should think long about it or just come up with it on the spot.”

“Whatever you think is best, love.” Minho reassures. He’s right. There shouldn’t be any worry in this. Well, except that this tattoo will be stuck on him, like, forever, unless he uses laser treatment, which he hopes he’ll appreciate his tattoo enough to not go through something like that. But Jisung knows that whatever he picks, he’ll learn to love it. Minho soothes out his pinched eyebrows and lifts the younger’s chin to properly look at him. “You’ll be okay, Jisungie.”

The younger smiles, sincere, genuine, pure happiness. He cannot comprehend how much he loves this boy. Loving someone is hard, but Minho makes it feel like a breeze, makes it feel like a fall where Jisung knows he’ll be caught with reassuring arms. He really loves this boy. And he tells him as much. 

“Hey, I love you.” Minho seems to be taken aback for a second and Jisung hopes he didn’t make a wrong move. 

But he has nothing to worry about because Minho says it back. “I love you, too, Sungie.” They dance around these words, afraid despite how true it is. Feelings aren't something they’re great at, especially Minho, and Jisung wants to take this relationship at a pace where they can both comfortably move at. It’s not often they say it, but Jisung wants it to be something he can say to Minho everyday. One day, hopefully. 

Jisung thinks back when he met Minho, how emotions were something Minho tried best not to go through, not because he doesn’t want to, but because he didn’t know how. When Minho does express his feelings, it makes warmth burst through Jisung with the development his boyfriend has. He’s proud. He’s so proud. 

Jisung isn’t vulnerable himself, but sometimes it's okay to be. It’s okay to let his walls down and stop using jokes as a default to drown his misery. Sometimes embracing the misery makes him stronger, to know that whatever past he had is still part of who he is as a person. Being vulnerable is scary, but when he’s around Minho, it doesn’t seem too bad. 

“I used one of your bath bombs,” Jisung says.

“I can tell. You haven’t smelled this good _ages _,” Minho smirks.__

____

____

Jisung gasps, very dramatically for effect. He _knows _Minho loves how he smells. He’d always see Minho steal his own clothes and wear it whenever he wants. “How rude.”__

____

____

Of course, his boyfriend just laughs, as expected. It makes Jisung want to smile but he doesn’t want to indulge in the older boy’s ego. 

“You know, you should join me whenever I bathe, you can do the honours of putting the bath bombs in the water,” Minho proposes. 

Despite knowing the answer, Jisung thinks about it. He bombards himself in too much stress that not only is the bathe definitely going to make his day, but he will also have his hot boyfriend with him too. The offer sounds seductive, and it probably partly is, but it's also intimate. They can talk about how their day was while basking in warm water. Minho would be leaning on one side and Jisung would be in his arms. It’s too good to imagine, but it's perfect when it comes to. 

“That’s kind of scandalous, hyung,” Jisung laughs. 

“It's a limited offer, I might change my mind.” Minho slyly smiles. Jisung rolls his eyes, he really adores this boy. “By the way, I think I’m running out of bath bombs, I’m gonna need to get more.” 

“Lush? At the mall?”

“Yeah.” 

“It’s a date, then. Tomorrow.” 

“I wasn’t- okay.” 

The ice-cream is melting, the movie barely pass the half-point, their cat, Dori, sleeps on the armchair not too far from them, and they’re both tired and in love. Despite how awful this whole week has been, Minho somehow makes everything better.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope yall liked it :p


End file.
